<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days Gone By by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055488">Days Gone By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Remus and Roman interaction.  Can be read as gen or pre-remrom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days Gone By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus loves to play house.  It's his second favorite game, right after Guess What I'm Thinking.  He loves house because Roman always plays his husband the knight, back from another grand adventure; and no matter what Remus puts in the microwave, Roman will always try it if he pouts and mentions how hard he worked on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman likes to play house because he never wins Guess What I'm Thinking with Remus- his twin has the most imaginative imagination Roman's ever seen and never makes it easy.  He also secretly likes how happy Remus always gets when he tries the meal his "wife" cooked for him.  Sometimes they're not even that awful.  The peanut-butter pizza rolls were good enough that they eat them sometimes while watching a movie together, and Mom always shakes her head and calls them her "creative twins" when she sees them do it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>